


Cupido

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se um dia eu encontrar o cupido, mato ele."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupido

Não sei o que faz as pessoas se apaixonarem umas pelas outras. O que faz o botão do afeto desvairado dentro da sua cabeça ser pressionado e liberar um série de sensações e emoções pelo corpo. Existe mesmo uma série de fatores que culmine em PAIXÃO? Deve ser diferente para cada um, afinal.

A primeira vez que vi Maurício eu tinha dez anos e acho que ele também. Era início de verão e eu tinha acabado de entrar de férias. Meus pais iam sair comigo no final de semana, mas eu contraí uma infecção na garganta que me deixou rouco e infeliz. Nada de sorvete refrescando minha boca, o sabor doce do morango artificial inundando minha língua enquanto uma leve dor de cabeça avisa meus sentidos para que eu ingerisse mais devagar. Nada como aquele sundae de morango com calda de chocolate que Maurício exibia para mim a cada segundo, sentado num conjunto de mesa e cadeiras de plástico da Kibon, do outro lado da rua.

Eu estava sentado nos degraus da loja em frente à sorveteria, lutando para que o ar que inspirava não queimasse minhas narinas, enquanto minha mãe experimentava trezentos vestidos. O garoto (naquela época eu não sabia seu nome) enfiou uma colherada generosa na boca, fechando os olhos. Depois olhou direto para mim. Tinha os cabelos loiros cortados no estilo militar (o mesmo que o meu), grossas sobrancelhas e olhos castanhos miúdos. Me mostrou a língua.

A segunda vez em que o vi, Maurício corria atrás de uma bola de futebol na quadra da escola. Ali, soube seu nome, já que os outros garotos gritavam para que ele passasse a bola. Eu estava trabalhando na feira de ciências com toda a sétima série, no período da tarde e um professor me pediu para que eu entregasse um recado escrito para o treinador do time de futebol. Fazia um calor insuportável naquele ginásio e metade dos alunos estavam sem camisa, incluindo Maurício. O professor apitou, me assustando com o som inesperado e encerrou o jogo. Disse que estaria na secretaria em cinco minutos e me dispensou. Maurício tinha pego a camiseta do uniforme e jogado por cima do ombro esquerdo. Me fitou, mas duvido que tenha me reconhecido.

A terceira vez, eu estava meio bêbado, tinha acabado de levar mais um chute de um carinha que eu vinha perseguindo a uma semana e triste de não ter mais dinheiro para comprar uma água. Eu ignorava minha mãe no celular, gritando que eu tinha provas finais no dia seguinte. Não lembrava como ela soube, mas prometi que já estava indo pra casa. Menti, pois no momento em que ela me xingava eu já tinha visto Maurício andando sozinho e comecei a segui-lo.

Apertei o passo e o alcancei. Pedi fogo, mas ele disse que não fumava (nem eu, mas foi a primeira coisa que minha mente trôpega pensou). Inventei um nome e perguntei se ele conhecia, pois já tinha visto os dois juntos. Me disse que não. Perguntei se ele não era o Maurício do time de futebol. Ele parou e me encarou, perguntando o que eu queria. Eu estava bêbado, devo ter dito merda ou feito alguma coisa que ele não gostou. Só vi ele vindo pra cima de mim. Para quebrar a minha cara mesmo. Me derrubou no chão, sentou na minha barriga e desceu o braço. As coisas aconteceram de um jeito estranho, meu corpo se extasiou. Quem é que fica duro numa briga?

Maurício parou imediatamente e me olhou assustado. Quando entendeu o que se passava, saiu de cima de mim e foi embora. Deve ter me xingado, mas eu não ouvi, ria feito um idiota.

Se um dia eu encontrar o cupido, mato ele.


End file.
